El Árbol de la Unión
by Aiko Tsukino
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando te quedas dormida sobre un árbol? Déjame responderte… Conoces al más arrogante, pesado, sarcástico, manipulador, astuto y chiflado profesor de matemáticas en todo el mundo.


**El Árbol de la Unión**

_**Summary:**_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando te quedas dormida sobre un árbol? Déjame responderte… Conoces al más arrogante, pesado, sarcástico, manipulador, astuto y chiflado profesor de matemáticas en todo el mundo.

* * *

_**Sakura Kinomoto POV**_

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, señal de que era hora de levantarse para asistir al último día de clase, el último que debía soportar este año, el último que faltaba para poder hacer lo que yo quisiera.

- Monstruo, el desayuno está listo – Se escuchó desde la cocina.

- ¡Ya voy! – Fue lo único que atiné a responder antes de tropezarme con la ropa de la cama, para terminar con mi cabeza en el suelo.

Después de quejarme, me levante lo más rápido que pude y me puse el uniforme de la secundaria, para después dirigirme al espejo a peinarme, dejando suelto mi corto cabello castaño claro, como siempre desde que entre a la secundaria.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, para poder desayunar e irme a mi último día de clase.

- ¡Buenos días! – Saludé animada a mi padre y a mi hermano.

- Buenos días, pequeña Sakura – Me devolvió el saludo mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Buenos días, monstruo – Esta vez habló el tonto de mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto – Ya te he dicho que bajando las escaleras de esa manera realmente pareces un monstruo gigante – Se burló – Te quedarás sola, los monstruos no consiguen novio.

- Y a mí no me interesa tener novio – Lo corté – Mejor preocúpate tú por eso, que ya estas quedando viejo, hermano.

- Bah – Se dio por vencido y dejo el plato frente a mí después de que me senté a la mesa.

Desayunamos los tres juntos y me fui a la secundaria, para pasar un último día de clase en el cual los profesores no nos dejarían en paz ni aunque fuera la última vez que nos viéramos en un buen tiempo, estaban decididos a hacernos sufrir hasta ese día que se supone iba a ser el mejor después de un largo año.

- Sakura, ¿quieres ir con nosotras al cine hoy? – Me preguntó Tomoyo, una de mis amigas de hace mucho tiempo.

- No, hoy no puedo… - No pareció muy convencida, así que seguí – Es que hoy me toca cocinar, y tenemos visitas – Mentí.

- Ah, ya veo… Bueno, otro día será –

- Si – Respondí con entusiasmo.

No es que no me guste ir al cine con mis amigas, es que a veces me gusta estar sola… Descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol…

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Al despedirme de las chicas fui corriendo al parque más grande en Tomoeda, uno realmente hermoso, con muchos árboles y era el lugar más pacífico que conocía. Me dirigí hacia la parte menos visitada por la gente, allí había un árbol muy grande, el más grande en todo el parque, mi favorito. Me recosté en él a pensar en lo que haría en estas vacaciones: salir con mis amigos, visitar el parque, pensar en que carrera estudiaré… no, los estudios no eran un tema indicado para este día. Pensé en trivialidades durante un rato, hasta que me dormí.

* * *

_**Syaoran Li POV**_

De nuevo la misma rutina. Levantarme, tomar café, ir a clase, soportar a todas esos salones repletos de adolescentes mal criados, tomar más café, terminar con el trabajo extra que me deja el director, soportar los intentos de coqueteo de las profesoras que podrían ser mis madres o abuelas… y para peor, los de esas niñitas caprichosas que son mis _alumnas…_ este trabajo es una porquería.

- Hablando de mis alumnas, ahí viene una…

- Buenos días profesor Li – Me saludó con una gran sonrisa

- Buenos días señorita Cavill, ¿Qué desea? –

_- A usted… _- se aclaro la garganta – Es que quería preguntarle si me podía ayudar con los ejercicios de matemáticas que nos mando de tarea…

- La gracia es que usted los haga sola – Le corté – ¿Algo más?

- Por favor profesor… no quiero perder su materia… no se me dan las matemáticas… - Dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Esta chiquilla lo está molestando, profesor? – Dijo una de mis colegas que me llevan más de diez años, apareciendo de la nada a mi lado.

- Ehh… - No pude decir nada porque ya ella había comenzado a hablar.

- Ya vete Cavill, que comenzará la clase de educación física.

- Pero, profesora…

- ¡Pero nada, vete y deja de molestar al profesor, tiene mucho trabajo! – Y al terminar de hablar, la chica obedeció, y se fue haciendo un berrinche después de dirigirle una mirada de muerte a la vieja profesora.

- Gracias… - comencé a caminar hacia la sala de profesores.

- Espere – Me llamó - ¿Podría… venir a ayudarme con unos expedientes que no puedo cargar yo sola…? – dijo con un tono de seducción peor que el que sería el de Mickey Mouse.

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, como ya usted dijo, tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo permitirme que me molesten – Di media vuelta y volví a caminar a la sala de profesores, dejando a la vieja tirando fuego por la nariz.

Ese día terminé antes el trabajo extra que me da el director, es mi trabajo porque al ser más joven en el grupo de profesores, y el que no tiene una familia que cuidar, y tampoco una novia con la cual salir… soy el único que no tiene nada más que hacer. Aproveché el tiempo extra para ir a un pequeño terreno abandonado cercano a la secundaria, y me recosté a dormir sobre un gran árbol. Ese lugar fue muy tranquilo siempre, escapaba del ajetreo de la ciudad para ir allí siempre que podía. A pesar de haber tomado un café, no tarde mucho en dormirme.

* * *

_**Sakura Kinomoto POV**_

Sentí la brisa pasar, haciéndome estremecer, y el sol daba en mis ojos. También sentía algo sobre mí. Lentamente abrí los ojos para descubrir que era esa cosa que estaba sobre mi hombro, me costó acostumbrarme a la luz del sol, pero después de unos segundos pude ver con claridad a mí alrededor: seguía en el parque, y efectivamente, había alguien sobre mí.

- ¡¿Quién es usted?! – Grité al empujar al hombre que me usaba de almohada.

- ¿Qué pasa…? – Dijo el hombre después de caer al suelo y golpearse con una de las raíces del árbol – ¿Por qué me tiras al suelo, mocosa? – Me recriminó después de comprender lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué por qué lo tiro al suelo? No se haga el tonto pidiéndome a mi explicaciones, ¡Quien debe dar explicaciones es usted, que me estaba utilizando de almohada, loco! –

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si yo estoy aquí desde hace rato… - El desubicado comenzó a ver a su alrededor, desconcertado - ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – Dirigió su mirada hacia la mía: - Tu debes de ser una de esas chiquillas locas de la secundaria, es algo muy grave secuestrar a uno de tus profesores, ¿sabes?

- Oiga, no sé de que está hablando, pero lo que sé es que usted se escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico, aléjese de mi o llamare a la policía – Lo amenacé alejándome lentamente y sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo.

- La que se escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico eres tú. Oye, en serio, para la broma o te aseguro que te expulsarán – Dijo con algo de compasión en su advertencia.

- ¡Deje de decir estupideces! ¡No pueden expulsarme de ningún lado porque hoy fue el último día de clases en todo el país! ¿En qué mundo vive? – "_¿Estoy intentando razonar con un loco que se escapó de un sanatorio mental? Sakura, tranquilízate o terminarás igual que él."_

- Aún faltan meses para que terminen las clases, y créeme que si hubieran terminado hoy yo estaría de nuevo en Japón, no aquí soportando a una desequilibrada mental – Respondió con mucha calma, y algo de nostalgia.

- ¿De nuevo en Japón? ¡Si estamos en Japón! –

- No inventes… - Iba a seguir hablando, pero al dirigir su mirada al cielo, los edificios que se veían a lo lejos que tenían anuncios le demostraron que si estábamos en Japón, todos estaban escritos en nuestro idioma. - Estamos en Japón… - Al parecer aún no podía creerlo.

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Acaba de descubrir América! – Dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo – Ahora, si me disculpa, yo me voy…

- ¡Espera! – Me tomó del brazo - ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

- ¿Cómo quiere que yo lo sepa si estaba dormida al igual que usted?

- Maldición… ¿Quién rayos eres entonces? –

- Que educado – fruncí el ceño – Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Quién es usted?

- Syaoran Li, y hasta hace unos segundos yo estaba en Estados Unidos… - Me contó, aun maravillado por lo que veía a su alrededor.

- Puede que tenga cara de ingenua, pero no soy estúpida – Me moví bruscamente haciendo que soltara mi brazo, y me alejé corriendo unos tres metros, hasta que él volvió a hablar:

- ¡Kinomoto! – Me di la vuelta para ver que quería esta vez, pero él ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Li…? – Lo llamé confundida, pero él nunca apareció.

Ese fue el día en el que comenzó mi pesadilla.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí está mi primer fic =D

No le tiren piedras, por favor xD Y tampoco a mi ;_;

Ya se conocieron los dos protagonistas x3 Y fue un encuentro… extraño .-. XDDD Sakura es una cómoda almohada, si no me creen pregúntenle a Syaoran =D

Estoy delirando, no hagan caso xD

Quisiera que me dejaran reviews para saber si les gusto, o no xD

Ya saben, es importante para el escritor que le den ánimo y sus opiniones y todo eso para mejorar D:

Chauuu xD


End file.
